5DSBG072
"Master's Battle: Science Duelists v. Dynamic Systems of Calculus (Part 1)" is the 72nd chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline Jason and Sakura face off against Matémati Somosfilar. Featured Duels Unless otherwise mentioned, following assumptions hold. *Turn player draws a card at start of turn and ends without any effects to resolve. *Summoning stat is referenced next to name. (i.e. If monster is summoned in Attack or Defense) *Actions taken during the turn are also by turn player in parentheses. Turn 1 (Jason) *Normal Summons "Dreamlight Trainer" (ATK 1300). *Special Summons "Dreamlight Aura Warrior" due to its effect (ATK 1800). *Uses Aura Warrior's effect to add a "Dreamlight" card to his hand. *Tunes "Dreamlight Princess" in his hand with Trainer (via its effect) and Synchro Summons "Golden Dreamlight Dragon" (ATK 2800). **Trainer's effect activates, allowing Jason to draw a card. **Due to Dragon's effect, he Special Summons " " from his Extra Deck (ATK 2500). *Sets 3 face-down cards, including 2 "Dreamlight Judgment". Turn 2 (Sakura) *Normal Summons "Blossom-Blade Kitsune" (ATK 1700). Due to its effect, she Special Summons "Blossom-Blade Eagle" (DEF 1200). *Tunes both Kitsune and Eagle and Synchro Summons "Starstrike Gale Dragon" (ATK 2500). *Due to Eagle's effect, Sakura adds 1 "Blossom-Blade" card from her Deck to the hand. *Sets 3 face-down cards. Turn 3 (Somosfilar) *Normal Summons "Noir Chevalier" (ATK 1800). Due to its effect, he Special Summons "Noir Infantry" (ATK 1900) from his Deck. **This process repeats with Infantry summoning Chevalier from the Deck and vice versa until there are 3 Chevalier and 2 Infantry on his field. *Uses the 3 Chevaliers to Xyz Summon "Noir Emperor - Napoléon" (ATK 2500). **Jason chains " " in response, but as Napoléon cannot be destroyed while it has materials, Bottomless Trap Hole resolves without effect. *Uses the 2 Infantry to Xyz Summon "Noir Empress - Joséphine" (ATK 2000). **Sakura chains her face-down "Blossom-Blade Hurricane" and returns Eagle to her Deck to negate the Summon, but fails as Napoléon prevents "Noir" monsters from destruction while it has materials. *Detaches all 3 of Napoléon's materials to sextuple its ATK. **Jason activates his face-down "Dreamlight Judgment" in response to negate the activation (as he controls his dragon) and banish Napoléon. *Activates the effect of Joséphine to Tribute it and Special Summon Napoléon and attach the materials on it (both Infantries) to him as material. *Detaches both of Napoléon's materials to quadruple his ATK (2500 -> 10000). *Activates "Noir Battle March", enabling Napoléon to attack all monsters Jason and Sakura control and negate their effects in the meantime. *Declares an attack with Napoléon. **Jason uses his last face-down "Stardust Shred", Tributing his Stardust Dragon to decrease Napoléon's ATK by 2500 (10000 -> 7500). ***He then activates the effect of "Dreamlight Shrine Guardian" in his hand, discarding it to halve all battle damage that players would receive this turn. Furthermore, he uses its second effect to Tribute Aura Warrior and gain LP equal to its Level x 400. (Jason: LP 4000 -> 4800). **Sakura activates her face-down "Blossom-Blade Protection Storm", allowing all monsters on the field to not be destroyed the first time they would be. *Battle continues and succeeds (Jason: LP 4800 -> 2450; Sakura: LP 4000 -> 1500) *The secondary effect of Noir Battle March activates, inflicting 1200 damage to both of them (Jason: LP 2450 -> 1250; Sakura: LP 1500 -> 300). *Turn ends and the effect of Noir Battle March expire. Turn 4 Jason only has "Dreamlight Sky Angel" in his hand at this time. *Activates the Field Spell, "Dreamlight Castle". All "Dreamlight" and "Dreamstar" monsters on the field gain 500 ATK/DEF. *Uses the effect of Castle to add "Dreamlight Shock Path" to his hand. *Activates Shock Path and Special Summons "Dreamlight Bunny" (ATK 1300) from the Deck and "Dreamlight Princess" (ATK 1600) from the GY. **Due to their effects, he Special Summons Trainer from the GY and "Priestess" (ATK 1500) from the Deck. *Tunes Dreamlight Dragon and Trainer to Synchro Summon "Sparkling Dreamstar Dragon (ATK 3500 -> 4000). **Trainer's effect activates, letting Jason draw 1 card. *Priestess's effect is effective on the field, giving 300 ATK/DEF to all "Dreamlight" / "Dreamstar" monsters on the field for each of them. Currently, there are 4 so each of them gains 1200 ATK/DEF. **Sparkling Dreamstar (4000/3500 -> 5200/4700) **Priestess (2000/1900 -> 3200/3100) **Bunny (1800/1600 -> 3000/2600) **Princess (2100/2300 -> 3300/3500) *Uses Sparkling Dreamstar's effect to revive original Dreamlight Dragon from GY (2800/2300 -> 3300/2800). This pushes Jason up to 5 "Dreamlight/Dreamstar" monsters, so each of his monsters gets more power. **Sparkling Dreamstar (5500/5000) **Golden Dreamlight Dragon (4800/4300) **Priestess (3500/3400) **Bunny (3300/3100) **Princess (3600/3800) *Sakura activates "Starstrike Soul Blaze", allowing her to increase the ATK of 1 monster on the field by Starstrike Gale Dragon's. She targets Sparkling Dreamstar (ATK 5500 -> 8000). *Jason activates "Dreamlight Spirit Charge", targeting his Dreamstar Dragon and having it gain the ATK/DEF of all other "Dreamlight" and "Dreamstar" monsters he controls until the end of the turn, though he cannot attack with other monsters. Sparkling Dreamstar Dragon (8000/5000 -> 23200 / 19600) *Attacks Noir Emperor - Napoléon with Sparkling Dreamstar Dragon (Somosfilar: LP 4000 -> 0 -11,700) Jason and Sakura win. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters